The invention relates to a hinged closure for suitcases, bags or the like.
Closure arrangements are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,906, wherein a closure hasp has a U-shaped configuration and surrounds a counter closure part. The hasp is supported on a base plate for swinging movement so that a portion of the hasp which engages the counter closure part moves horizontally and vertically away from the latter. Such movement of the hasp is effected by means of an operating handle pivotably mounted on the base plate and connected to the hasp by means of coupling straps. Pivot pins connecting the straps with the hasp are displaceable linearly with respect to the base plate. The closure hasp is secured positively in its closed position by the straps being oriented in a dead center position. Also, a lock can be effected by a key-operated locking bolt which prevents biasing of the hasp.
When the handle is swung to an open position, the hasp is swung by means of a cam mounted on the base plate, which cam cooperates with a control surface on the underside of the hasp. In such an arrangement, a substantial portion of the rotation of the handle (e.g., 83.degree. of 90.degree.) is required to bring the hasp into engagement with the cam. Thus, only 7.degree. of the handle rotation remains for the raising of the closure hasp to pivot it away from the counter closure part. Also, the control surface is relatively steep, so that a relatively high opening force may be required; thus, the bearing points of the moving parts are stressed more severely.
It is an object of the invention to develop a hinged closure of this generic type that is simple to produce, easy to operate and improved in function.